God and Satan
by TheZeeWriting
Summary: This is for the jokes. Enjoy.


A tall business man, with blonde locks, and a very defined chin, stood before the sight of a city below him. His white suit, which was custom made to fit his muscular frame, suited his tan, glowing skin. He chuckled softly, as he rubbed his facial hair with his slender fingers. He was impressed with how large the city has gotten over the years.

He could hear faint footsteps, and the sipping of what seemed to be red wine, coming in through the grand doors of his large apartment buildings floor. Only one character could be so much like a snake. He turned around slowly, a small smirk perking up his high cheek bones.

"Look what the devil's brought in, Satan himself." The blonde man couldn't help but laugh to himself, with the olden humor he used. Yes, in the apartment room both God and Satan were standing suit by suit, both handing each other the finest red wine known to man.

"Why, you look even younger than last time," Satan seemed to hiss. God had to compose himself, for he loved how naughtily Satan couldn't control his urges around young men. His voice was also the most arousing sound God had ever heard.

They had formed a joke, the two. Sending down a bible, making all sorts of strange rules, and making Satan a cruel villain. Of course God loved all the attention, and Satan fit quite the bad boy part. The foolish humans did not know of their erectile stroking, sweet words, and endless fucking's. All of it being possible since very long ago, since they found the immortal fountain no human could find.

"Are you ready for round two?" God asked huskily, stepping behind Satan, pressing his large chest against the slender mans back, tickling his neck with his groomed hair. His blue eyes glistening in gay, his hands reaching for the size he craved in his wet angelic dreams.

"Oh my Lord, the heaven's sent you for me." Satan said jokingly, forcing God's hand to grip his length, with the cum like wine already beading at the tip.

"Oo, not to quick!" God seemed to giggle, slowly lifting his large hand away from Satan's manhood.

"You tease!" Satan laughed, as the sunlight began turning into a sunset behind them through the large windows. Satan pushed God as hard as he could onto the bed. God latched onto Satan, making Satan jerk forward, and topple onto God's body like a doll. God felt the advantage build up inside of himself, and slowly licked the devil's neck. Satan growled, trying to hide the pleasure.

"I know you like it, so don't fight it." God cooed in his ear, slowly nibbling the flesh. Satan let out a hearty moan. Him feeling weak, and sadly less dominant than usual. He shouldn't have worked so hard earlier, because he felt so tired.

God began wanking down his trousers, Satan groaning, and trying to get free. Satan loved being dominant of course. It made God even hornier, and ready to do the most unspeakable.

Satan had somehow gained power, even with his tired body, and smashed his muscular, bony hips into the man. God felt himself throb, and soon was crashing his hips just as hard and fast into Satan's.

"Ah! Holy fuck!" Satan yelled in great pleasure. God felt Satan's sweat drip onto his neck, and roll down the soft flesh. The two soon found themselves yanking off more clothing. They both then naked with red, pulsating hard cocks, reaching in needy lust to the skies. They both very sex deprived men, in wanting of each other for decades again and again.

Satan pushed God down with his power, resting his chin on his shoulder, as he thrusts his bony hips into the tight buttocks of the Lord. God groans, and pushes himself back, thrusts back with every thrust forward Satan makes.

God pulls his cock, and rubs it eagerly, pumping with such strength. Both men yelling and getting ready to explode any second. Soon, Satan arches, and feels himself releasing, cum pouring all over the men, and dripping down God's legs. God cums right afterwards, it pouring like holy water, down onto the bed, Satan coming over, and licking the remains of them both, with his devilish tongue.


End file.
